A Glee Baby!
by PinkElephants5
Summary: This is the Glee Cast Pregnancy Pact rewrite. Follow Lea and her husband Mark through their first pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Sorry its been awhile i have been really busy! I am going to try and keep up with these stories.**

 **GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

LEA POV

I woke up later than usual and saw a note from my husband Mark it read,

 _Dear Lea,_

 _I didn't have the heart to wake you. I had to go to the set today._

 _I left some water on your nightstand. I should be home by 3._

 _Dianna called and said she was coming over at some point._

 _Feel Better Sweetie._

 _Love,_

 _Mark_

I smiled he was always so sweet. Then my stomach churned and I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. 'Ugh this is the second week I have been doing this' I heard a door open and I knew it was Dianna coming in. She came into the bedroom and I started throwing up again. She ran in and held my hair up.

"Lee this is the second week this has happened. Your boobs are huge, you complain about how much they hurt and you're exhausted all the time. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Dianna Asked.

"Di if it makes you feel better I take a test." Lea replied.

"Let's hurry up and go!"

"Fine let's go"

Once they get the tests

"Hey I have to go onto set do you want to come with" Di asked

"Sure they wanted me to try on some costumes."

"Okay good luck with that"

"Hey if you see Mark tell I'm here" Dianna nodded

With Lea in her trailer.

I peed on all 5 sticks and waited the longest 3 minutes ever. I sat on the ground with the 5 sticks in front of me. The timer went off and I looked at all of them.

 _Positive_

 _Positive_

 _Positive_

 _Positive_

 _Positive_

I sat there in shock until Mark walked in my trailer and push my chin up gently so I could look at him.

"I….I umm" Lea started. "I'm pregnant"

"Lee that's amazing" Mark said excited and he kissed me passionately and then kissed my tummy. I smiled at that. He pulled towards the couch and I sat on his lap. He was rubbing my stomach. My alarm went off.

"Noooo I have to go to a costume fitting." Lea whined.

Mark kissed her. "Go I have to go to the set anyway."

"Fine but don't tell anyone I want to be our secret" Lea Pauses "Well ours and Dianna's because she got the tests with me so she probably knows the results.

He Chuckles. "Okay Bye Lea. I love you" They Kiss.

"I love you too" Lea heads towards the costume department, when she gets a little dizzy. Luckily Dianna was walking by a saw Lea.

"Lee Lee what's wrong" Dianna asked.

"I'm a little dizzy" Lea pauses "All better" So Lea continue to walk towards costume. Dianna ran to catch her.

"Lea you're sure you are okay?"

"Di I'm more then okay"

"Okay just checking. Come on let's go to costume."

Dianna and Lea go to their costume fittings. Lea gets upset when most of her skirts are too tight. They decided to end the night there. Dianna and Lea went back to Lea's trailer. Lea opened her mini fridge but something in there sends her running to the bathroom. Dianna follows her and holds her hair back. That's how Naya, Heather, Amber, and Jenna find them.

"Are you okay?" Jenna yells to them. But before she can respond Naya spots the pregnancy tests.

"Holy Shit Lee you're pregnant!" Naya shouts and everyone gasps.

"Quiet! I still have to have the doctor confirm it but yes I'm pregnant." Lea replies.

"Omg Girl that's fantastic! Did you tell Mark yet?" Amber asked.

"I did tell him and he is really excited. Though it was supposed to be a secret but that's okay". Lea said as she went to one of the cabinets and got a box of saltines out.

"It's so cool you are pregnant!" Heather said

"The first Glee baby!" Jenna cheered.

"It is exciting, but the show…" Lea asked.

"Lee the writers wanted something to spice up the show and what better than Rachel 'Broadway' Berry getting pregnant." Dianna said.

"Okay I guess…" Lea yawns and slowly starts lying down on the couch. "If you're sure." Lea curls up in a ball then falls under a deep sleep.

"Come on girls let's go" Naya whispers, before they all leave.

That is exactly how Mark found her 2 hours later when he was done filming. He sat on the edge of the couch and slowly started to rub her back. Lea opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" Lea said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked.

"Better, Di was a little worried earlier"

"Worried? What happened?"

"I got a little dizzy and then there is something in the fridge that made me sick" Lea said as she slowly sat up.

"You got Dizzy are you okay" Mark asked worried.

"Its fine I googled pregnancy symptoms and its one. If it gets too bad they say to see a doctor." Lea then got up to get water from the mini fridge but again once she opened it, she went running to the bathroom. Mark grabbed a water bottle for her, and then ran in the bathroom when he heard her vomiting. He held her hair and rubbed her back. When she finally stopped she leaned against Mark.

"We need to get rid of everything in that fridge." Lea said

"Here I got you some water" Mark said as he handed her the water. Lea then flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She walked out of the bathroom with Mark following.

"Can we go home?" Lea asked.

"Of course Baby" Mark Replied.

Lea picked up her purse and the box of saltines and walked out with Mark in suit. Lea locked her trailer and followed Mark to his car. When they started home Lea was already eating the crackers to settle her stomach.

"So Naya, Heather, Jenna, and Amber also know" Lea said as they were driving home.

"I thought we weren't telling anyone" Mark asked confused.

"We aren't but they came into my trailer while I was throwing up and well Di was holding my hair. But Naya saw the tests so they figured it out and were sworn to secrecy. They managed to convince me that Ryan will love this twist on the show."

"That is a great twist. What do you want for dinner tonight?" Mark asked Lea, but her stomach churned at the thought of food. Out of the corner of his eye Mark saw Lea lean forward. "Honey… Are you feeling okay" Mark asked, but he got his answer when he noticed her face was a little green. Luckily they were almost home. As soon as he parked the car she ran out and in the house. Once he got to her she was dry-heaving. "Lea did you eat anything today?"

"Just saltines" Then Lea rinsed her mouth.

"You have to eat something else. How about some toast?" Lea nodded knowing that she didn't have a choice. While Mark made her toast, Lea went and called her doctor. She made an appointment for the next day once filming is done.

"Lea your toast is ready" Mark called out. Lea walked back in the kitchen. Mark was just eating a bagel, so Lea sat down and started eating the toast.

"So I called my doctor" Lea says as their eating.

"And?" Mark asked.

"They can fit me in tomorrow after filming"

"That's good" Mark says, and then he gets up and grabs his and Lea's plate. While Lea starts going upstairs and changes into one of Marks shirts. When Mark comes up Lea is brushing her teeth, so he changes into his pajama bottoms and brushes his teeth. Mark and Lea crawl into bed, Mark kisses Lea. She snuggles into him and mumbles and goodnight. She falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Mark slowly falls asleep.

Lea woke up the next morning with a little tenderness in her breasts. She rolled over and was watching Mark sleep, but then the nausea came over her and she ran into the bathroom. Mark felt her get up, and once he heard her vomiting he got out of bed and ran to her aid. When was finally done she got up to brush her teeth. She then told Mark she was going to get a shower. Once Lea got out he hopped in. When he got out he saw Lea looking in the mirror at different angles. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing Babe?" Mark asked

"I have a small bump" Lea said happily. Mark smiled and looked at it. Then he kissed it.

"Come on let's get dressed"

Lea went over to her closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans. She put them on but couldn't get them zipped. When Mark was done getting ready he went to check on her and he saw her on the floor crying while trying to get on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Lee I don't think they are going to zip."

Lea who is still crying gave up and took them off. She went and got a pair of leggings and longer top, sadly she didn't have a bigger bra so she had to put on one that was too tight, and put them on. Then put on a pair of flats.

"So what does my beautiful wife want for breakfast?" Mark asked.

"Toast with peanut butter on it." Lea said. "Oh can we stop at Target before going to the studio." Lea added.

"Of course babe" Mark replied, and then kissed Lea.

Once Lea and Mark ate their breakfast they went to Target. Mark grabbed a basket, while Lea headed towards the crackers, and got two things of saltines. Then went and got Peanut Butter and Chocolate Frosting. Mark picked up a 2 liter bottle of ginger ale. Finally Lea went and got another toothbrush, tooth paste, mouthwash, and a pack of gum. Then they checked out and headed towards the studio. When they got there they signed in and headed to Lea's trailer. They put her stuff away, but when Lea went to put the soda in the fridge she didn't want to open it.

"Don't worry I had Dianna clean it out before we got here, the only thing left in there is water." Mark told Lea.

"That was sweet." Lea then put the soda away and went over to Mark and kissed him. They sat down on the couch and Lea snuggled into Mark's side, while he was rubbing her stomach. Naya walked into the trailer.

"Awe, I wish I had a camera" Naya said. That's when Lea and Mark looked up.

"Naya what are you doing here?" Lea asked in a quiet tired voice.

"You and I are needed in hair and makeup" Naya said.

"Okay." Lea said, while she stood up and kissed Mark. "I will see you later and remember my appointment is at 1." Then Lea and Naya left.

As Naya and Lea were walking towards makeup, when Naya starting talking.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Well my boobs hurt, my skinny jeans don't fit, and I'm extremely tired, and basically feel like I could throw up at any minute. But I'm happy." Lea replied.

"That's good that you're happy. It seems you aren't too bothered with the other things."

"Yeah right now I'm just worried that my costume won't fit."

" Just think soon you will have that precious little baby in your hands."

Once they got to hair and makeup they started right away. Then they headed to costume, where they were handed their costumes and pushed into the girls changing room. That's when Naya noticed Lea's small bump.

"Whoa you have a small bump" Naya said as they were changing. Lea was having trouble zipping up her skirt.

"Shit! I can't zip this up" Lea said in frustration. One of the costume people heard that and got a bigger size, and knock on the door before just walking in and handing it to Lea. Lea easily got that one on.

"Come on Lea we have to get to the set for our scene." Naya said as she starting walking out, with Lea following.

Once Lea was done filming the scene it was lunch time and she was starving. She walks over to the food table and kept eyeing the pickles but she knew it would be weird to just get pickles. So she decided go to the costume room and change out of her costume. When she is done changing she decides to head back to her trailer. When she gets there she first notices the jar of pickles on the counter with a note, she read the note….

 _Lea,_

 _I saw you eyeing the pickles so I got a jar for you._

 _Once everybody finds out,_

 _I'm sure you will have a jar of pickles,_

 _Delivered every day._

 _XOXO,_

 _Heather_

Lea tears out a little a bit. 'Damn Hormones' She opens the jar and gets a pickle, then puts peanut butter on it and gets a spoonful of chocolate frosting. Lea then proceeds to lie on the couch and turn on the TV. She takes a bit out of the pickle and smiles, the licks the frosting and her eyes just light up with delight. She didn't know it but Mark was watching with a big smile on his face. Mark finally decides to make his self known and completely walks and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Hey Babe!" Lea says excitedly. Mark chuckles because she is so happy over food.

"I missed you." He says as he starts to eat his sub.

"Me too, I got so upset earlier because my skirt wouldn't zip, and they had to get a bigger size." Lea then starts to cry. Mark gets worried because of this.

"Lee what's wrong?"

"The stupid commercial is what's wrong, but no worries about we have to go to the doctors now." Lea says. Mark is just confused at that. "Mark come on let's go." Lea says as she starts to walk out of the trailer with her purse. Mark finally gets up and follows. Once they get to the doctor's office Lea signs in and waiting for her name to be called. A nurse comes out a few minutes later.

"Lea Salling" the nurse says. Lea and Mark get up and follow the nurse. They weigh Lea, take her blood pressure, and then lead her to a room to wait for the doctor. The doctor comes in.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Salling, what brings you here?" The doctor asks.

"Well to confirm my pregnancy." Lea says happily and Mark smiles.

"Ah that's exciting news; well I'm just going to ask a few questions first." Lea nodded, so the doctor continued. "Any morning sickness?"

"Yes." Lea answered

"Any tenderness or soreness in the breasts?"

"Yes, though it feels somewhat better when I walk around topless."

"That's common. Any dizziness?" The doctor asked.

"Umm a little but it's not that bad." Lea said but Mark still looked a little concerned.

"Okay final question. Are you exhausted a lot?"

"All the time" Lea answers.

"Okay well you are definitely pregnant." Lea and Mark smile big. Mark also holds Lea's hand. "Let's do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are." The doctor says as he gets the machine ready. "Okay this might be a little cold." The doctor says as he puts the gel on Lea's tiny bump. She jumps a little at the coldness. The image on the screen causes Lea to cry and put Mark in a trance. "Well you appear to be about 9 weeks, would you like pictures?" Mark and Lea both nod. "Okay also why don't we hear the baby's heartbeat?" A swooshing sound fills the room, and becomes Lea's new favorite sound. The doctor hands them the ultrasound pictures and wipes the gel off of Lea's stomach. "So Lea, I am going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, and get some rest. Also if you start getting cravings just follow them. Also if the dizziness gets really bad, please call me. Your emotions will be a rollercoaster over the next couple of weeks or so. So Mark don't be alarmed if she starts to scream, then gets really happy, or starts crying at a shampoo commercial. That is everything just makes another appointment. Any questions?" The doctor finishes.

"For work sometimes the dancing is a challenge, should I take it easy?" Lea asks.

"Yes no complicated moves." The doctor answers. "Anymore questions?" They shake their heads. "Okay that's everything. Oh and Congratulations!" The doctor leaves and Mark & Lea go towards the front desk, to schedule her next appointment. Once they did that, they headed back to the studio to talk to Ryan. Mark and Lea went to Ryan's office to tell him the news.

"So what brings you two here?" Ryan asks.

"Well I'm about 9 weeks pregnant." Lea answers.

"Okay thanks for telling me. That just means you won't need a fake pregnancy belly for when we film the next glee bombshell." Ryan tells them.

"What do you mean?" Mark asks.

"We wanted to make on the characters pregnant on the show. We had Quinn have the scare last season, now we actually want someone pregnant. So Rachel Berry will get pregnant on the show." Ryan says.

"Okay great, Rachel Berry is now pregnant. Now I believe we need to get ready for the group number coming up." Ryan nodded, so Lea and Mark left and headed towards hair and makeup. Then got in their costumes for Don't Stop Believing. And headed towards the scene set up. Then ran through it twice but it wasn't perfect. So then they started for a third time.

 **Puck/Mark:**  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

 **Rachel/Lea:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

 **Finn/Corey:**  
A singer in a smoky room

 **Santana/Naya:**  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

 **Finn/Corey and Santana/Naya:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

 **Artie/Kevin:**  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night

They stop the music once they realized Lea wasn't singing with Kevin, but holding her head and trying to balance herself, sweat was dripping down her face. Mark and Dianna both start walking towards her.

"The Baby…." Lea whispers before she completely blacks out. Mark runs to her. While Dianna calls 911. (Italics is the operator)

 _911 what's your emergency?_

"I need an ambulance, my best friend blacked out and she's pregnant!" Dianna yells frantically into the phone, while the rest of the cast who didn't know gasps.

 _Okay what is your location?_

"Fox Studios, the Glee Building. We are on the set. Please Hurry!" Dianna starts to cry.

 _The ambulance is on its way._

They hang up, so Dianna runs to Lea. Mark is cradling her in his arms.

"Lee Baby you have to walk up" Mark says desirably to Lea. That's when the EMTS show up and load Lea onto the gurney. They rush her back to the ambulance with Mark following, they try to tell him that he can't ride with them, but he yells, "That's my pregnant wife! I'm coming!" He tosses his keys to Dianna, "Here take my car to the hospital." The doors close and the ambulance speeds off. Once there at the hospital, they rush of with Lea. Mark had to wait in the waiting room. The cast all rush in asking questions. He tells them that he doesn't know. The doctor comes out.

"Mr. Salling?" Mark gets up and walks over to the doctor.

 **GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE**

 **So that's the first chapter of the rewrite i made it a little longer. There wasn't that many changes to this chapter and again sorry is been so long i have been really busy.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Salling?" Mark gets up and walks over to the doctor.

"What's wrong? Is Lea okay? Is the baby okay?" Mark rushes out.

"Both Mom and Baby are doing fine; she passed out due to heat and exhaustion. You may go see her now but she might be out for a little longer though. But until she wakes up only you are allowed in the room." The doctor said then headed towards the group and told them the same thing, while Mark rushes to Lea's room. Once he gets there he sits in the chair next to her bed and holds her hair while playing with her hair. About an hour or so later Lea starts to stir. When she opens her eyes, and adjusts them to the light, her hand wraps around her stomach to protect her baby. She looks over to Mark.

"Our baby is fine." He says with a smile, and hit the nurse button. The nurse and doctor come to see that Lea is awake.

"Mrs. Salling it is so nice to see you awake. What is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asks.

"Umm were dancing but it got hot and the room started to spin, and it all went black." Lea said.

"Okay we are just going to keep you over night and you can go home in the morning. I will get the nurse to bring in a cot for your husband. Should I tell the rest of your friends that they can come in?" The doctor said, and then left to go get their friends once Lea nodded. Not even a minute later, Dianna came running in and hugged Lea. The rest piled in afterwards.

"Lee-Lee how are you feeling?" Dianna asked.

"Better…Still tired though. My boobs still hurt." Lea replied, but before Dianna could ask another question all the guys minus Mark shouted TMI! Lea laughed softly at that.

"Lea just takes your bra off." Naya told her.

Lea goes to sit up, but Mark goes and helps her. Lea gives him the 'What the Fuck look', but Mark just shrugs and helps her take off her bra. Once her girls are breathing a bit.

"Holy shit that felt amazing." Lea said while the girls nodded but still they all were looking at her huge boobs.

"Damn white girl wear did you get those?" Amber yells. Lea looks down and see's how big her breasts really do look. When she looks back up the guys are all still ogling over them, while Mark just glares. Lea looks over at the clock and see's it is about 4 o'clock. She is really hungry, that's when she smells chocolate and peanut butter.

"Does somebody have a peanut butter cup" Lea asks. Mark Jumps up.

"Do you need me to get you one?" Mark asked.

"One would be nice, but I smell one." She replies.

"Actually I have your peanut butter, chocolate frosting, and that jar of pickles I got you." Heather spoke up and pulled them out when she saw Lea's eyes light eye. She handed them to Lea, who looked like a child on Christmas day. Lea soon puts the peanut butter and frosting on the pickle. Everybody but Mark, Dianna, and Heather is looking at her grossed out.

"Ewe…That's not normal!" Chris yells out. That's when Lea starts to cry. She finishes her pickle and put the rest on the table next to the bed. She gives the look to Dianna, and then yawns.

"Why don't we leave Mark and Lea alone, and head back to the studio. They both look exhausted." Dianna says. Once everybody leaves, Lea looks over at her husband.

"How are you feeling?" Lea asks Mark.

"I'm okay; I was just really worried about you. Promise you will rest more and tell me if it gets too hot."

"Promise. Can you lay with me?" Mark just climbs in with her, Lea just snuggles into him. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Mark woke up, Lea was still in the bed with him, sleeping peacefully. He spoke to soon, Lea jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom; Mark ran after her and held her hair as she was puking. He started to rub her back. Once she stopped she just leaned against him and he held her until she was ready to get up. They sat in a comfortable silence until Lea finally got up and brushed her teeth. They both went back to the bed. Lea got in it, but Mark sat in the chair next to it and held Lea's hand.

"You are too sweet you know." Lea told Mark.

"Well I would do anything for you." Mark said, and Lea just smiled. There was a knock on the door, and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Salling, everything is 100% okay. So you are being discharged now and it looks like your due date is April 19th. Take it easy." The doctor said then left. So Lea and Mark gathered their things and signed the discharged papers. Then they got in the car.

"Since we have the day off…. What do you want to do?" Mark asked.

"Watch Disney movies all day of course!" Lea said as if was obvious.

"Okay which movie do you want to start with?"

"Beauty and the Beast." Lea said simply. Once they arrived home they both changed into their pajamas and got snacks set out. Mark put the movie in and sat of the couch. Lea then came in with a big blanket and cuddled into Mark and began to watch the movie. Lea was singing along and even Mark joined in. Once they got to the part where Gaston stabs the Beast, Lea started crying.

"Lee Baby it's okay." Mark told Lea. She just mumbles an "I know." Once the movie finishes, Mark puts on Peter Pan. About twenty minutes into the movie there is a knock on the front door. Mark and Lea both get up to see who is at the door. They are both shocked when they see Lea's parents at the door, they invite them in.

"Mom, Dad what are you two doing here?" Lea asks.

"On the news we saw that you were rushed to the Hospital yesterday and we had to come see you." Her mom, Edith says. Mark and Lea both look at each other.

"I'm sorry what?" Mark asks this time.

"We saw on the news" Her Father, Marc was interrupted.

"Wait, I'm on the news." Lea turned to her husband. "Do you think they figured out that I'm pregnant?" Her parents gasped and Lea turns back around. "Shit, I forgot you two were there."

"I knew it!" Her mother shouts.

"How could you tell?" Mark asked.

"For starters, she is glowing; it looks like she has a small bump, and I'm your mother I know things. I am concerned though why were you rushed to the hospital yesterday?" Edith asked.

"Oh I was exhausted and overheated." Lea said and leaned on Mark. "We are having a Disney movie marathon. Do you guys want to join?"

"Sure." Marc answered. They all went over to the family room. Lea and Mark sat back down on the couch. While her parents sat down on the other couch. Mark hit play on the remote and Peter Pan continued. Close to the end Lea fell asleep. Mark just smiled and watched her sleep. When the movie finished her parents looked over and saw their baby girl asleep and Mark watching her. Lea began to stir and when she open her eyes they met Marks, and she smiled. Her watched and was really happy that their daughter found her Prince Charming.

"Hey." Lea whispered.

"I love you." Mark whispered back.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner?" Her father asks.

"Sure let me go shower and change." Lea says and heads upstairs, Mark follows. When they shower and change. They all head to their favorite restaurant. Lea eats the delicious food, but she also knew that tomorrow morning wasn't going to be pleasant. After their meal they head back to Mark and Lea's house. Her parents go to the guest room and go to bed. While Lea and Mark go to their Master Suite. They both lie in each other's arms and slowly fall asleep. Lea is correct, because at six am the next morning she rushes to the bathroom. Mark quickly follows and holds her hair. Her Mother knocks on the bedroom door.

"I was going to make some eggs, bacon, and sausage." Her mother calls out. Lea vomited more at the thought of eggs. She still manages to yell out.

"No eggs!" Lea then continues to puke.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Her mother asked worried.

"It's just the morning sickness." Mark calls out. Her mother just goes downstairs and starts to make toast, bacon, and sausage. Back upstairs Lea stops puking, and hopped into the shower. When she got out and went into her closet, her phone rang, it was Dianna. (Dianna talking is italics)

Hey Di, What's up?

 _Nothing much, Kevin proposed._

That's nice…..Wait what?!

 _He proposed!_

*Lea Screams* Oh my God! *Mark comes running in*

"Oh you're on the phone with Di aren't you?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. Don't worry." Lea says and he leaves the closet and Lea goes back to getting ready and talking to Dianna.

 _Did Mark freak out?_

Yep. Anyway text all the girls and tell them to meet me in my trailer at 11.

 _Will do. Are you coming in early?_

No I have to take me parents to the airport.

 _Your parents? When did they come?_

Yesterday, it was on the news that I went to the hospital.

 _Really, well that's not good but I have to go._

Bye Di

 _Bye Lee-Lee_

Lea hung up the phone, and started to dry her hair. Mark came back in and kissed her.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Mark asked.

"I think so." Lea replied and they both went downstairs. Her mom handed them each a plate with toast, bacon, and sausage. Then grabbed her plate, and then got her father's plate. Then Lea got up and grabbed the peanut butter.

"Peanut butter?" Her Father questioned.

"Peanut butter is great on pickles, with chocolate frosting." Lea responded. "You know you, daddy, Mark, Di, and Heather don't seem to be grossed out.

"So other people know?" Edith asked.

"Well yes, but I actually only told Mark and Ryan. Everyone else who knows found out on their own." Lea said, tearing up.

"How did everyone find out?" Her mother questioned.

"Well Dianna knew before I did. She bought the tests with me. I told Mark. Then Naya, Heather, Amber, and Jenna found out because they came into my trailer as I was puking my guts out, they saw the tests. Then we went to the doctors after that we told Ryan. Actually I am not sure how Corey, Chord, Kevin, Harry, and Chris found out." Lea was trying to think when Mark interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh they found out when Dianna called 911, and she was freaking out and screamed out the operator to come help her pregnant best friend." Mark told them.

"Okay sweetheart that makes sense." Her father said.

"Well we best be off to the airport." Edith said.

"Do you need a ride?" Lea asked.

"Nope we have a rental." Edith replied. They all said their goodbyes and they each went their separate ways. Once at the studio Mark and Lea headed towards costume and got ready for their first scene. They both decided that if anyone asked, they would confirm the pregnancy. Since both of their parents knew. Lea zoned out thinking about how excited his parents were when they called them last night.

 _After getting back from dinner with Lea's parents, they both figured they should call his parents. So they went upstairs to their bedroom and called his parents. His mother answered._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey mom, is dad there?" Mark asked._

 _"Hold on." They heard his mom call for his father._

 _"Hey Mark." He heard his father say._

 _"Hi Dad, well Lea and I have some great news." Mark says._

 _"Oh and what might that be?" His mother said sounding excited._

 _"We're Pregnant!" Lea shouts into the phone._

 _"Oh my gosh that's amazing news!" His mother replies happily._

 _"So how far along are you?" His father asks._

 _"About 9 weeks now." Mark says._

 _"That's great, how is the morning sickness?" His mother asks._

 _"Awful, and it's not even prone to just mornings, it's all day. I swear a man invented the term morning sickness." Lea grumbled, before she yawned._

 _"I feel ya, but it is all worth it in the end when you have that beautiful baby in yours arms." His mother said. "Well we will let you go talk to you soon sweetie."_

 _"Bye guys" Lea and Mark said before hanging up._

Lea smiled and then went to the set where she saw Idina.

"Idina I didn't know you were on set today." Lea said before hugging her.

"I know it was a surprise for me too. Lea you look positively glowing." Idina replied.

"Thank you." Lea said, before getting that nausea feeling. She turned and bolted towards the nearest trashcan. Mark saw her running and quickly running after her. Lea finally got to the trashcan, and she let it all out. She felt a little better when she felt Mark's hands rub her back and hold her hair. Dianna came over with a water bottle and a napkin. Lea took it and wiped her mouth. Then took a few sips of water, before turning and snuggled in Mark. That's when Ryan came over.

"Are you okay Lea?" Ryan asked.

"Yea it's just morning sickness." Lea said.

"Okay then we are going run the first scene." Ryan said then walked away.

"Babe are you sure you are okay?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I'm fine. I am going to feel like this all day anyway. Let's go start the scene." Lea said, and then she and Mark walked over to the set. Ryan called for places and the scene began in the hallway at Rachel's locker. (Scene is in bold)

 **Puck strolled up to Rachel, who was gathering books from her locker.  
"How is my Hot Little Jewish American Princess?" Puck said.**

 **"I'm fine Noah." Rachel said.**

 **"You sure? Look a little pale."**

 **"Perfec…" Rachel started to say before bolting towards the bathroom. Puck started to go after her, but Quinn followed her in so he opted to wait outside. Inside the bathroom Quinn and Rachel started talking.**

 **"Rach, you need to tell him. He is going to figure it out soon." Quinn told her.**

 **"Okay I will tell him later." Rachel told Quinn.**

 **"Remember all the girls are meeting at my house tomorrow."**

 **"Bye Quinnie."**

 **"Bye Rachie."**

 **When Rachel and Quinn exited the bathroom, Puck was waiting for Rachel.**

 **"Hey Berry." Puck said.**

 **"Really Noah." Puck just shrugged. "Anyway meet me at our spot later." Rachel said before walking away with Quinn.**

"Scene!" Ryan yelled. Lea walks over to the snack area and grabbed and cold water bottle. Mark then came over and grabbed one as well.

"How are you feeling Lee?" Mark asked as he came up behind her wrapped his around her, his hands rested on her little bump. Lea smiles and leans into him.

"Better, now that you're here." Lea says. Idina then came up.

"You two are too cute. Anyway Lea are you okay? You got really sick earlier." Idina asked concerned.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine. It will most likely go away in a few weeks and it's not as bad as it was before." Lea says as if it was nothing, but Idina was buying it.

"Oh Idina I'm not dying or anything. I'm having a baby!" Lea says happily, and Mark looks down at her smiling.

"Congratulations Mark and Lea!" Idina said before she was called to set.

"Okay so what does my beautiful wife want for lunch?" Mark asked.

"A large Hawaiian Pizza from Papa John's!" Lea says excited.

Mark chuckles, before saying. "Alrighty then, I will go get us some pizza. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Lea says, and then Mark kisses her. Lea then deepened the kiss, before a cough broke them apart. They both turned and saw Dianna with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Dianna asks, with an amused smile on her face.

"Ah Nothing Mark is just going to get me a pizza and I felt the need to kiss him….Hard." Lea said feisty. Mark say bye once more than left to go get the pizza.

"Come on we have a meeting in your trailer now." Dianna said before she and Lea headed towards the trailer. When they got there, they went to the back where the bed was and sat down. Then Amber, Naya, Jenna, and Heather all joined them on the bed.

"I guess it's time for girl talk. The doctor told me that I'm 9 weeks along and that I'm due April 19." Lea says.

"Well Kevin proposed to me last night!" Dianna said.

"Damn Girl! That's amazing!." Amber said.

The Girls chatted for a little bit longer before all going back to their trailers. Once they left Lea curled up and fell asleep.

When Mark came back with the pizza, he saw that Lea wasn't on the couch so he took the pizza to the back and saw Lea in bed. He sat the pizza box down on the bed before quickly grabbing to water bottles and starts rubbing Lea's back. When she woke up…

"Did you get the pizza?"

"Well…Hi to you too." Mark says with sarcasm.

"Sorry, but I'm starving." Lea whined.

"Okay. Here is the pizza." Marks say as he puts the pizza box in between them. Lea squeals in delight. When all the pizza is gone, Mark eating three slices and Lea eating five slices. They still have an hour before they are needed on set so they stay on the bed. Lea leans over to Mark and kisses him. He deepens it and before they know it clothes are flying everywhere. Afterwards they both lay there and talk before they head over to hair and makeup.

Once they are ready for the final scene of the day, they walk over to set. They both get situated on the bleaches and they begin the scene.

 **Rachel and Puck are both sitting at their spot, the bleaches.**

 **"Noah we need to talk." Rachel says nervously.**

 **"Rachel I love you, please don't do this." Puck begs.**

 **"Do what?" Rachel asks confused.**

 **"You aren't breaking up with me." Puck asks.**

 **"No silly. I love you with all my heart."**

 **"Then what's wrong."**

 **Rachel starts crying a little. "Noah I'm Pregnant."**

"That's a wrap!" Ryan yells. So Lea and Mark go change out of their costumes before heading back to the actual studio for a cast meeting. When they arrived everyone was there. Dianna waved you over.

"Saltines? Nausea again?" Dianna asked.

"You have no idea." Lea said. Mark and Kevin follow them to some seats. Ryan then gets up on stage.

"So next week we are going of set to film. So Lea is you okay to fly?" Ryan asks.

"Yea I can fly until my third trimester." Lea answers, before grabbing more crackers.

"That's great. So do you guys want to know where we are going?" Ryan yelled.

"Hell Yeah!" Everybody yelled back.

"We are going to….(Dramatic pause) Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida!" Ryan said very excited. Everybody was cheering, and everyone heard Lea squeal. Then all the sudden Lea starts crying and she doesn't know why.

"Lee Baby what's wrong?" Mark asked worried about his wife.

"I don't know." Lea said sobbing.

"Uh is Lea okay?" Ryan asks, once he notices Lea.

"I think it's the hormones." Mark says. Lea stopped crying.

"Go ahead and continue Ryan." Lea says and it was like she wasn't crying at all. Ryan is about to say something but the look Mark is giving him, he just decides to continue.

"Alrighty then. We have big scripts and lots of sheet music. This episode is going to be a 3 parted and each episode is going to be a two hour long special." He pauses while everyone cheers. "There is a lot of musical numbers; we have three group numbers, three duets, five solos, one trio, a girl number, and a boy number. The group numbers are Human Again, Work Song, and You Can Fly, You Can, Fly, You Can Fly with Chord, Heather, Mark, and Chris singing the leads. Then for the duets Mark and Corey you will be singing if I didn't have you." Ryan pauses when he see's Corey's hand go up. "Yes Corey?"

"Where is that song from?" He asks, but before Ryan can answer, Lea answers.

"Mike and Sully sing it from Monsters Inc." She says and then leans into Mark.

"Ah Lea the Disney Movie queen is at it again." Jon says from the doorway.

"Jon!" Lea squeals and runs over to her gay best friend with Dianna following closely.

"Look at this it's the original Unholy Trinity." Ryan says.

"Huh? I'm confused." Heather asks.

"I got the idea of the Unholy Trinity from Dianna, Lea, and Jon. And their stories from high school." Ryan says.

"So what are you doing here?" Dianna asked.

"Well I came to visit plus I have an audition, but I ran into your parents at the airport. They mentioned something about a grandchild." Jon looks questionably at Lea.

"Oh about that I'm having a baby." Lea says excitedly.

"That explains the talk about going into your old bedroom for old home videos and pictures." Jon explained and paled once he saw Lea and Dianna's faces pale. "Oh shit!"

"You don't think they will find the rest of the pictures do you?" Dianna asked worried.

"What pictures?" Naya asks with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you know just a party the three of us threw junior year." Lea said casually.

"You threw a party!?" Kevin asks Dianna.

"Hell Yeah! It was apparently a great party. The only thing I remember is that Lea is a fantastic kisser." Dianna said. Jon and Mark agreed.

"I remember making out with Dianna and the body shots." Lea says.

"I'm hurt you don't remember kissing me!" Jon asks in fake outraged.

"Lee how many people did you kiss? Also did you and Dianna really make out?" Mark asked.

"I only remember kissing Dianna." Lea said and sat back down.

"Well I might just have to call your parents." Jon said with a smirk on his face.

Lea paled. "You wouldn't." That's when Dianna caught on and paled.

"Jon no you remember what happened last time and now it will be worse she is pregnant." Dianna said pleading. That's when Jon paled and realized what would happen and he wasn't going down that path again. That's when Mark caught on.

"Well shit… Jon that would of backfired badly." Mark said.

"First what the Hell are you guys talking about? Second is Lea really a good kisser?" Naya asked.

"I'm a great kisser. My parents took away Disney movies for a month when they came home a day early and the house was a mess. Let's just say it was not pretty." Lea replied. Naya had a look on her face and she was definitely thinking.

"Sorry Corey but I need to see if Lea is a good kisser or not." Then she went up and kissed Lea hard. "Damn, that was great!"

"Not that this isn't all amusing, but we really need to get back to the meeting." Ryan said and Jon said bye to everyone and then left. "Okay so I will share the rest of the songs later, but since Lea you are pregnant there is some rides you can't get on. Luckily Rachel is already pregnant , but only Puck knows that his girlfriend is pregnant. So some others may find out." Lea now moved and but her head on Marks lap and her legs over Dianna's lap. She was getting a wave of nausea and she was out of crackers so she slowly started to rub her belly hoping it was just go away. Mark noticed and held Lea's other hand. "Okay so we are filming tomorrow, Sunday, and Monday if need be. We leave Friday, and we are staying in the Polynesian Resort. The rooms are Mark and Lea under Salling, Dianna and Kevin under McHale, Naya and Corey under Monteith, Heather and Chord under Overstreet, Jenna and Harry is under Strum, Amber and Chris under Cofer, Matthew has his own room, so does Jane and Jayma. Jayma you can bring you husband for the second week. That's all for today." Ryan finishes. Lea is up and out of her seat fast, she runs to the nearest trashcan with Mark quickly following. Dianna quickly goes and gets water, Jenna runs to get her favorite blanket, Heather goes and gets a wet cloth, Naya grabs mouthwash, and Amber gets a napkin for her. Once Lea finally stops vomiting all the girls are there with the items they got for her. She took the napkin first, then the water, mouthwash, and then Heather buts the wet cloth on her forehead for a few minutes before Lea wraps the blanket around her and snuggles into Mark. He kisses the top of her head, and then gathers there things and they both go home. When they get home they look over their lines for tomorrow and eat dinner before climbing into bed.


End file.
